Operation: Opps
by Imaginationisthekey354
Summary: By Tony not paying attention to his actions, he activated the disguise ray which turned his brother, Marc, and him into girls; how will they react their new female sleves. Read and see more
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys sorry about not continuing Operation: Opps I was getting hlep from BloodyAlice which I'm greatfuly aprecciated**

**Disclamer**: **I dont I reapt DON'T own the amazing spiez**

* * *

><p>Today Marc was building a disguise ray, well he was rebuilding because a certain little brother broke his last one. Jerry walked in holing a box of supplies necessary for building such a ray. Jerry told Marc that these were the supplies he would need and asked if he would need any help. Marc told Jerry no and that if he could build it once he could build it again. Marc set off to work and Jerry said his goodbyes telling him he would be back in a couple of hours. After a couple of hours Jerry comes back in to see how Marc was doing. Jerry was impressed to see him almost finished.<p>

"I'm almost done here Jerry, just a few more add-on and I'll be done," Marc said never looking up from the Ray.  
>"Just checking on you" Jerry said leaving Marc alone to continue working on the ray. The said little brother that broke the last ray, Tony, drops by to see how Marc was doing on the new ray since he was feeling guilty about the last one.<p>

"Hey Marc, how is the new ray going," Tony said with the guilt evident in his voice. He then continued, "…and about what happened last time, I'm re-"Tony was then interrupted by Marc.

"Tony, it's all right, and yes you are forgiven. But do it again and I will not be so forgiving," Marc stated in a forgiving yet demanding voice. Tony nodded then looked away sadly, still feeling guilty about the other ray. His thoughts were broken by his brother clapping his hands together and shouting, "Finished!"

"Alright! I'll go tell Jerry that it's finished," Tony said while turning around to go tell their boss but accidentally knocked over something that hit the switch for the ray. The ray turned on, a beam of light shot out and got both him and Marc. Marc turned around with an 'I'm not happy, be prepared to run for dear life,' face on. All Tony could do was just start scratching the back of his head and slowly back away from his brother.

"Uh…oops," Tony said laughing nervously while looking for the closest exit to escape his brother and remain in one piece. He knew his brother was ** when he growled his name. Marc then started to shout, "How could you Ton-!"

Marc suddenly got down on his knees in what looked like immense pain. Tony was about to head over towards Marc when he also felt a surge of pain flare up in his abdomen. Marc's hair grew to the mid of his back and he gained a small figure. His chest grew to be noticeable but not oversized like some girls. Tony on the other hand did not show much difference since he is a pre-pubescent boy. His hair grew to middle of his buttocks and his chest grew a teensy bit though it was not noticeable from his shirt. His figure changed a bit making his legs a bit skinner and his hands delicate.

"Wha-," neither boys knew exactly what happened until they looked at the ray, which had a slightly reflective surface, and saw what happened. They had both changed into girls which for Tony was not that bad since he was still a child, but this was bad for Marc because he was older and that meant a figure and chest. Tony was playing with his belt and Marc was about to question until he got the clue on what Tony was doing. Marc regretted not wearing a belt because now he would have to hold his pants up.  
>"Hey Marc," Tony said with a slight blush gracing his now curvier face, "How is everyone going to react to our new bodies?"<br>"Ugh…This is not good and it'll take me at least a week to work on a reverse switch," Marc started rubbing his temples, "This is not going well."  
>"I wonder what Jerry's reaction will be" Tony said at the exact moment Jerry walked in.<br>Ah, hello Tony how is everything go-," Jerry said until he looked at the boys, "ing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so how do like the new version of operation: Operation<strong>

**Me: I LUV U BLOODY THANK U VERY MUCH! XD**

**Me: review plz**


	2. Chapter 2

After the boys explained to Jerry HOW they were transformed into girls and Jerry regained his composure the three then had to figure out a plan of turning back. There was no way of turning back sooner than a week and even that was pushing it. Jerry decided to send the boys...Err…ladies home. Mr. and Mrs. Clark went out for vacation and the Clarks were left with a babysitter. The babysitter went to take Lee to a practice so Meghan being home alone decided to play some music. She danced like no one was watching because no one was…or so she thought.

_"We got tom-toms over here bigger than a monster  
>Block, block, block, block, block, block, block, block<br>We got tom-toms over here bigger than a monster  
>Block, block, block, block, block, block, block, block,"<em>

Her hips swayed and her mouth turned upwards into a big grin. The dance was flawless and dirty. She danced like she was in a night club and if she was…she would get money…

_"Tom-tom like in Lebanon, hotter than in Pakistan  
>Click, click, click, Young Nick the atomic bomb<br>Yeah, see it then you lick your tongue  
>Bet that it tastes good, get you some<em>

_Wicked, the ten bad bitches  
>We sh-sh-shut it down like the club got glitches<br>Dig it?_

_And when you do that G.T.'s pulling up, yeah  
>Spaceship, E.T.'s in the cut, yeah<br>P-p-pop a bottle just to gettin' my head right  
>Tell the doctor go and gettin' my meds right<em>

_Monster, you know it wouldn't be proper  
>If we done return with a big rocket launcher<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Massive attack, massive attack  
>What's been done-done need no more say that's that<br>Hey, never find me in the club laid back  
>I wanna jump to this jam until we see the sun,"<em>

The boys now girls Marc and Tony appeared just to see Meghan quite sexily, 'shake what her momma gave her.' The boys were surprised and snickered lightly at Meghan…not that she was bad but at the fact that she was dancing. They were impressed at her skills that was for sure but to see their sister dance like that…well…..

_(Verse 2)_

_"So, so hot in here it feels like a jungle, yeah  
>Me don't like boys that enjumble<br>One-time bust a shot for my champion girls  
>Tell 'em guys super-size me a combo."<em>

The song and Meghan's dance drew to a close. The music gradually grew softer and with it the sounds of giggles and hushed words were heard. Meghan spun around to see familiar figures…well faces….not really figures. She looked at the snickering girls before feeling embarrassment and rage swell in her stomach.

"You two are so dead," Meghan shouted heading straight for the girls.

The boys were surprised that their sister had recognized them which Marc then voiced, "Wow Meghan you recognize us?"

Meghan stopped to look at the girls, "Yeah, Jerry warned Lee and I that Tony caused one of your inventions to reverse your genders."

Tony sheepishly rubbed the back of his…her…oh not this again!...it's head. Marc glared at Tony a bit before Meghan broke the silence.

"Wow I never imagined you would be this cute," Meghan giggled before giving her brothers a big hug.

"You and me both, Meghan," Marc said while Tony stayed quiet.

The sound of the door opening caused all three of the Clarks to turn their head towards the door. Lee walked in with the babysitter following close behind. Meghan and Marc both grew worried because their parents had surely told the babysitter that there would be three boys and one girl, not the other way around. Yet all the babysitter did was smile, greet them, introduced herself, and then she went upstairs. The Clark siblings, minus Tony, were shocked at the response for the new addition of females. Curious of the babysitter the three eldest Clarks went upstairs to see what the babysitter was up too...

Tony watched his siblings head up the stairs…forgotten once again by them. Sighing sadly he walked towards the plant in the corner to grab a small camera he had hid there when they first moved in. Smirking that he now had dirt on Meghan he decided to put it to good use. A hot new dance group was in town and Tony knew his sister would love to be a part of it. All he had to do was send in a video audition pretending he was Meghan. Sticking the video in his pocket he turned around.

"Good spies," He said to an unseen audience, "keep enemies close…Great spies…keep everyone close."  
>With a wink and her index finger put to his lips in a shushing motion, he turned to go observe what his siblings were doing.<p>

_**Hello everyone! This is Bloodyalice the checker of Dev's stories saying…Please read Dev's stories they are so awesome! Oh and read Hotpinkjellybean and SS ! I hope you like this chapter and all I can say is…not my music choice! XD Tee hee. Get ready for chapter 2 coming soon! Sorry for the long wait!**_


	3. Discontinued :(

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys it's been a long time since I made this story and I was just telling you guys that if anyone wants to continue it or change the whole story, you have my permission to do it. Sorry if anyone likes this story and I have kept you for a long time. I hope to see whoever has makes it better than did, let's get really I wrote this back in 9th grade and I'm not into writing anymore.


End file.
